1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glue guns and, more specifically, to a hot glue gun having a no-drip tip comprised of a self-closing tip once the trigger mechanism is disengaged.
The device of the present invention incorporates means for advancing the glue cartridge forward which opens the self-closing tip, means for retracting the glue cartridge once the trigger is released and means for closing the self-closing tip as the glue cartridge is retracted thereby preventing further glue discharge.
Conventional adhesive glue guns tend to be prone to clogging or dripping of the adhesive from the discharge tip when in operation and or when the device has not been utilized for a period of time. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a glue gun having a cone shaped tip cleaved longitudinally with tensioning members keeping the halves engaged in a closed position until operatively engaged through pressure applied to the trigger.
The no-drip glue gun of the present invention incorporating an interiorly disposed tip having tensioning means keeping the tip closed until a predetermined pressure is applied to the trigger whereupon the glue cartridge is advanced forcing the interior tip halves to diverge allowing passage of the adhesive. Once pressure is removed from the trigger a spring abutting the glue canister cartridge and the back end of the self-closing tip moves the cartridge to a tip disengaged position thereby providing for the tip tensioning members to close the no-drip tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other glue guns designed for dispensing adhesive. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,609 issued to Arkless on Jun. 12, 1951.
Another patent was issued to Solonen on Dec. 29, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,815. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,916 was issued to Macherle, et al. on Aug. 20, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 22, 1986 to Bertram, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,597.
Another patent was issued to Watanabe, et al. on Aug. 21, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,881. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,159 was issued to Liou on Apr. 20, 1999. Another was issued to Maayeh on May 23, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,888 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 20, 2001 to Lasko as U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,892.
Another patent was issued to Chang on Nov. 25, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,175. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2263243 was issued to Wang on Jul. 21, 1993. Another was issued to Kramer on Jan. 12, 2000 as European Patent Application No. EP0970755 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 8, 2004 to Keiko as Japanese Patent No. JP2004188400.